Let's drive along the coastline
by eatsyourface
Summary: On the return to Earth for business, two of the Starlights get the chance to clear several things up... ::COMPLETED::
1. Let's drive along the coastline....

Authors notes/blatherings:  
No, this **isn't** a Haruka/Michiru fic..... its **Seiya** and **Yaten!**  
Warning: Shounen/shoujo ai (depending on forms).... Don't like, then get outta here! Please note that I personally do not have a problem with homosexuals. I originally thought of this story as in the same time line as Memories/Alls fair in love and war.... or something like that/Waterfall... But, I realize this cannot be, because then it would totally **stuff up** Memories and Waterfall and Alls fair in love and war.... or something like that. This story could also be considered a separate story to the others. Just keep in mind that this takes place after Galaxia. I personally prefer it to be a separate story to the others. I have enough Sequels and prequels coming, or in the works. Not to mention the fact, as I said, that it would **totally** wreck Memories/Alls fair in love and war.... or something like that/Waterfall...  
In Seiya's POV, he is thinking in the present tense (I'm confusing myself) when he says 'Fighter yadda yada yadda' instead of just 'I' well, he is thinking for his female counterpart..... ok, just read it, and maybe all this load of crap I'm typing write now will make sense. This is in either Seiya or Yaten or Taiki's POV, but there will be a tiny bit of Author's POV.  
PS: The car they drive in this is one of those kawaii topless car thingys.  
PPS: I hope this is original... If it isn't, flame me. No, really! PPPS: The poem Taiki writes here isn't mine, I didn't write it! This is Taiki's Stars Poem. So I couldn't be bothered writing one worth reading. **Big deal!** So I couldn't be bothered looking one up over the net. **Big whoop!** Gomen......  
  
**_Let's drive along the coastline......_**  
  
I stumble down the stairs. Damn Taiki and his need for the 'fresh smell of books' in the morning!! I slowly walked into the kitchen. Seiya is already up....  
"O.....ha....yo....." I mumble. Taiki looks up from his newspaper.  
"Ohayo Yaten." He gestures to the plate of bacon, eggs and toast. I sit down beside him, and reach for the toast, ignoring the bacon and eggs as I always do. Too fattening. Seiya chooses to walk in right about now. He collapses in a seat beside me, and steals my bacon and eggs.  
Not that I give a damn. Right Yaten..... just say that a couple of hundred times and maybe you'll start believing it......  
Seiya's gorgeous eyes are half dead now......  
"Hi...." he croaks, before beginning to inhale his food. And mine. I sniff, and slowly take a bit out of my toast. Silence reigns as we eat. Damn. I'm starting to sound like Taiki.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I study Yaten. Same old same old..... silky silvery hair. Lime green eyes. Alabaster skin. Slim, delicate figure even in its male form....  
Yaten makes a damn good woman. But she, looks just as good as a He. Right now, He looks like the usual...... morning scowl, as he bites into his toast. Yaten reaches over for the juice jug just as I do, and our hands brush.... I quickly snag the jug before he does, and pour the last of the juice into my cup. Yaten scowls furiously, stands, and stomps over to the fridge to get out a fresh jug.  
"We need to do some shopping." says Taiki over the top of his paper. "There isn't any juice left." We are not surprised when Yaten lets loose a sting of..... to put it politely, profanities. He didn't like the idea of coming back to Earth that much. We practically had to drag him kicking and screaming. And even now, he makes life hell for us. Only the fact that it was Kakyuu-hime's idea in the first place to come here and form an official alliance with the Earthian Senshi stops him from completely infernoing the place. Yaten marches over back to the seat, flips his hair, glowers once again at me before returning to his toast. Over the cup of my mug, I study Yaten some more.  
Yaten always throws a hissy fit if things don't go his way...  
And if things DO go his way, he would smile prettily, then launch into his usual mood again. I remember the horrified look on Star Healer's face when Kakyuu-hime had been murdered. Then, Fighter had not thought much of it, she was too busy trying to protect Sailor Moon and blocking the pain of finding her Princess, then losing her again.....  
But now, that I think about it, Healer and Maker had been just as worse off..... Healer especially. Out of us three, Yaten would have been the most.....insecure. Most doubtful about finding Kakyuu and returning home. The inhabitants of Earth were not her concern, only the fact that this was the last place that Kakyuu could have turned to was important. Only that. I would give anything, to be able to kiss those tears away. Fighter would have done anything, to be able to hold Healer and tell her that all would be well.  
I'm not sure if Yaten/Healer ever got over Kakyu's death, even after she came back. Seeing her die, was a very painful experience. Because it was the knowledge that you couldn't protect the one you loved. I mean, if **you** saw **your** Princess die, you'd be pretty shaken as well.....  
"Let's go for a drive along the coastline... anywhere. We have a free day...."  
  
  
I sigh. This is not the way to spend a weekend. Ok, maybe it is...... a drive sounds nice. But, what about our business here?  
"Come on Taiki!" calls Seiya, as he hauls a picnic basket into the trunk. Filled with.... junk food. Delicious. I sigh once again.  
"If we are to go on a driving trip, then I will do the driving!" I say. Seiya looks disappointed.  
"Ok...." he finally answers. I climb into the front, Seiya beside me. Yaten has not yet arrived.  
"What is taking him so long??" asks Seiya impatiently. "Let me guess.... beauty takes time?" there is a smile on his face as he says that.  
"Quite correct." answers a voice. Yaten climbs into the back. He-no, **she** holds a duffel bag.  
"What's that, Yaten?" asks Seiya. He turns around and gapes when he sees her. A long black skirt, and a lime green top. Black heels, and sun glasses. Her hair is out, and she wears a light coat of pink lipstick.  
"Some clothes....." she shrugs. "Just my suit. It could be cold... Might have to change later on, ne?" She sits down in the back, and clips on her seat belt.  
"Well? Are we going?" she repeats. Seiya can't seem to stop staring. I nudge him, and he turns to me.  
"Drive on, oh driver...." he drawls, before turning on the radio. Please Kami, not that Country music.  
"Kami.... don't play that country music....." Yaten murmurs. Seiya smirks. Instead, Brittany Spears blares out. Oh Kami!!  
"Stop that racket!" gasps Yaten. Seiya smirks again.  
"What?" he asks sweetly. This is going to be a looooong drive......  
  
  
I look at Yaten in the side mirror. Her head is leaned against the duffel bag that she is using as a pillow. Her hair has been brushed out of the way, and a few strands play across her face.  
"She's tired...." murmurs Taiki. He glances at her in the rear view mirror.  
"I know...."  
  
  
Taiki glanced first at Yaten, then at Seiya. Who was watching Yaten. "She's tired." he murmured.  
"I know...." sighed Seiya. He paused, then asked Taiki something. "Do you think she ever got over watching Kakyuu die?" He glanced at her again.  
"Who could? Watching one of the only people they could probably care for die?" Seiya winced at this. So..... has Seiya found someone else to chase after? Thought Taiki wryly.  
Seiya reached out to the back, and gently flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes. Yaten curled up against the seat and sighed. Seiya smiled fondly at her, then turned back to Taiki.  
"What about you?"  
"Me?" asked Taiki. "I think about it every night.... what about **you**? Have you forgotten it already?" Seiya glanced sharply at him.  
"I could **never** forget that!"  
"Gomen Seiya....."  
"It's cool." They spent the rest of the half hour listening to Nsync, before Seiya switched again to Backstreet Boys.  
  
  
Taiki stopped the car outside a supermarket.  
"We're still in downtown Tokyo...." pointed out Seiya. Yaten yawned, and stretched out her arms.  
"I want a drink." she murmured, before stepping out of the car, grabbing Seiya's wallet and walking into the store. Seiya and Taiki exchanged looks, before following her in.  
"Junk food is well enough, but some people like to watch their weight." said Yaten. She quickly selected a few apples, a bunch of grapes, then walked to the biscuits area and grabbed a box of dry crackers.  
"The caviar here is cheap." she muttered. Yaten chose a small jar of strawberry jam. She seemed to think as she stopped by the sweets section.  
"A bit of chocolate can't hurt." she sighed. And selected a three pack of Ferrero Rocher. After that, grabbed a bottle of spring water. "Let's go." she waved at us to hurry.  
"Taiki-san! Seiya-san!" a cashier gasped. She took in a deep breath.  
"And how may I help you?" she smiled prettily. Yaten rolled her eyes. "Here." set down the biscuits, jam, water, apples and grapes. The cashier rang up the purchases, and they left, but not before Seiya and Taiki signed an autograph. All three ran quickly to the car as more people came asking for them to sign something.  
"You should have reverted." yawned Yaten. She curled up in back against the side again.  
  
  
I watch Yaten curl up in the back. She seems so delicate..... Few have ever mistaken her for just some 'innocent, delicate, little bishoujo' and gotten away with it. It would be wise, to stay on her good side. Taiki drives out of the metropolitan area now. Out onto the freeway.... Yaten wakes up the moment that happens.  
"It is **so** noisy!" she complains. Taiki and I both roll our eyes. "When do we get there?" she asks.  
"Yeah Taiki. When?" I ask. Taiki rolls his eyes again.  
"Give it another hour or so..... If we want to make it to the coast." Yaten sighs.  
"An hour is **so** long." she says. Taiki grips the steering wheel in frustration as some passer-by's shout out.  
"It's Taiki and Seiya from the Three Lights! Where's Yaten?" Yaten smirks.  
"Right here." she says softly. Taiki drives off the freeway and onto a more private road. This road is empty of basically any other cars.  
"Where did you find this?" I ask.  
"Michiru-san." he answers. I make a face.  
"How come you're not dead yet?" I demand. "Every time Haruka sees me, she grips her henshin pen! Only the combined efforts of Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru stop her from 'World Shaking' me." Yaten snorts in the back, and we turn to her.  
"Well **duh!**" she says. "She **only** walked into you about to undress her girlfriend..... hm.... I wonder...." Yaten snickers. It takes a lot of my will power to not strangle her. Taiki slows at an intersection. Yaten unclips her belt, then slowly rises to rest herself on the head of the back seat. Her hair blows out from behind her.  
  
  
"Be careful Yaten!" Seiya says, slightly alarmed.  
"I'll be fine...." coos Yaten. I smile slightly, though I can see why Seiya would be distressed. Yaten is so tiny and looks so delicate that it looks as if a small breeze would send her tumbling down the back. Now, one comes along. Seiya makes a strangled noise in his throat. But Yaten is still perched on the back when it has gone. So he turns to the front again. We are slowly arriving to our destination. Just cliffs, sandy beaches, and some mountains to drive around. A Wild sort of beauty, similar to Kinmokusei. Yaten leans forward and grips her bag, a moment later she pulls out her camera.  
"Perfect day for photos." she murmurs, before fixing the lens right in front, on us.  
"Stop the car!" says Seiya. I pull over to the side, and Seiya hops out. He walks to the back, opens the booth and takes out a packet of chips.  
"I was hungry." he says, shrugging. This time how ever, he climbs in besides Yaten. Seiya drops into the side seat and rests his arm on the edge. I start the car again.... at least he can't play any of that horrid music known as Brittany Spears, Nsync and Backstreet Boys.  
  
  
Yaten fiddles around with her camera as we drive on. I watch her by the corner of my eye; if the wind suddenly decides to blow her off I can catch her. It would be just like Haruka to do something like that anyway.  
"Give me some." says Yaten. She takes some of my shapes..... The last of them..... and polishes them off.  
"You had practically the whole box." she half shrugs half protests. I sigh. Then I jump up beside her on the back of the car.  
"Nani??" she asks. "You'll fall off."  
"Not with you here, my fair lady." I say. Yaten raises an eyebrow, and I smile at her.  
  
  
I smirk into the rear view mirror. Seiya and Yaten certainly look cozy now.  
"Nani??" she asks. "You'll fall off."  
"Not with you here, my fair lady." answers Seiya gallantly. He wraps an arm around her tiny waist.  
"You'll be here to support me." he says. Yaten turns her face away. And blushes. It escapes Seiya, but not me. It's nearly midday now, just a few more minutes to go. We have been driving for a long time. But we have reached our destination. Yaten climbs out of the car and stretches her legs happily.  
"Let's go!" she beckons to the beach. The yellow sand, and the ocean. The sun shines above the water. Seiya and I grab the picnic basket from the back, while Yaten takes her healthy food out. We make our way near the edge of the water. Enough so that we don't get wet. Unfold the picnic blankets. Then settle down to eat. Yaten looks almost content eating her fruit and crackers. Seiya looks almost green as he eyes the healthy food.  
"It's good for you." says Yaten, as she bites into a particularly large red apple. I am reminded briefly of the Earthian tale: Snow White. Except here, our Snow White has silver hair and green eyes instead of ebony hair and matching eyes.  
"So?" says Seiya as he bites into a ham and cheese sandwich. "This is healthy......"  
"Cheese. And butter." Yaten makes a face. Seiya rolls his eyes and takes another bite.  
Seems that I chose the right place. No people here, only us. Yaten is smiling, and Seiya looks just as happy. I take out my note pad...... I am feeling a poem come on. Not my own, just one I read from long ago..... I can't remember how it goes. But now that I am here, I can remember. No use in writing that down..... I smile as I think of the one I wrote that time ago.... When I look back now, it was only one, two years. Such a long time ago, when I composed this poem.  
**Nothing is born from tears. Everything begins from smiling faces. Nothing is born from opposition. Everything begins from trust. I understand. I've realized that. Only we are in pain, only we are unhappy, only we are sad...  
In the battle with Galaxia, I've lost my feelings of faith. Perhaps I've been becoming a lonesome soldier.  
I understand, Sailor Moon. I've realized that, Tsukino-san.  
You made me laugh. I was able to laugh again...  
Once, in a fit of anger, I hurt your feelings, but now like Seiya and Yaten I am thinking of the soldiers of the solar system. And just like our princess, Sailor Moon, I am thinking of you.  
There is only one enemy we are after! It may not be much, but may I lend you my strength as well?**  
  
  
Seiya noticed Yaten go, but he didn't do anything. She might want some time alone.....  
  
  
Taiki is in a poetic mood today.... actually, he always is. I glance at Seiya, who is now staring out into the ocean. So I get up, grab my camera and begin to walk in one direction. We passed by the perfect place before, to take some wonderful shots. So I am walking there now.... I hate walking. But this is only an five minute one, so I will just have to put up with it. I finally arrive there.....  
A little cove. There is a cave to the side, and that is where I am going now. It doesn't go very far in, but I don't mind. There is a small..... stream if you will, that trickles out. The sea is closer in here. Sea shells litter the ground. The sun shines down on them, creating a multitude of colours, if that is possible. Or it could be me..... what ever it it, I don't care. I just want to capture this. So I hang around for a while, taking pictures.  
  
  
I found her about half an hour later, in this cove. She didn't notice me, and for that I was glad. I sat down on a large rock and watched her take some pictures. Her hair fell down to her back like..... Silk.... and her cheeks glowed. Her eyes shone, she actually looked happy. Like she was when Kakyuu-hime was around, or when she was just at home. I didn't want to interrupt her, but she noticed me a minute later.  
"Seiya....." Yaten stood where she was, and stared at me.  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to interrupt....." I stand up, and walk over.  
"It's ok." she murmurs.  
  
  
Seiya walked over to where Yaten stood.  
"Daijoubu, Yaten-chan?" he breathed.  
"I'm fine, Se-Seiya...." she gasped. Yaten stared out at the sea. Seiya stood next to her.  
"It is very beautiful, ne?" asked Seiya quietly after a moment passed. "Hai." answered Yaten. She hugged herself as a cool breeze came one, and Seiya looked at her.  
"Are you cold?" he murmured. With out waiting for an answer, he slipped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.  
"Arigatou....." Seiya did not take his arms away. They rested around her for a full minute, before Seiya pulled Yaten into a hug. He rested his chin on her hair. At first, Yaten tried to move away.... but Seiya's arms held her to him. She leaned into his embrace and they stood like that for a while.  
  
  
I looked down at Yaten. She had wrapped her arms around me.....  
This feels so right. I don't ever want to let her go.....  
Heh. This is almost sad. First it was Kakyuu-hime.... she had her Himeko, and it wouldn't have been possible anyway.  
There was Tsukino Usagi. Bunny of the Moon. Another rare jewel, that was already claimed. It wouldn't have worked there either. Because they are both Princesses. And I am just a Senshi.  
I never noticed her until now. She was always right beside me. And so I never noticed how brightly she shone. We have been friends for a long time, and team mates for longer. We started out as enemies I suppose. She hated my guts. I thought teasing her was fun. Actually, it still is....  
But then, we gradually stopped trying to kill each other....  
I never really noticed the way she shone. Differently to Kakyuu-hime, just like Kakyuu-hime shines differently compared to Usagi. There can never be the same starseed, the same glitter, the same shimmer....  
But there can be the same brilliance, ne? They all have different glitters, but the way it sparkles..... it is all the same, ne? Just from a different person.  
Yaten pulled away. I looked up, slightly hurt.....  
"Gomen ne, Seiya..." she murmured. I could only stare in shock.  
  
  
"Yaten....." whispered Seiya. "Please don't push me away.... It has happened too many times, and I don't think I can take it anymore...." Yaten stared at him in shock. All those little touches, those looks, those smiles......  
Just for her.  
  
  
I don't want to get hurt. I really don't. How do I know, that that is what Seiya truly feels? She, or he, as the case may be, fell in love with first Kakyuu-hime, then Usagi.... I am just a candle, compared to their roaring bonfires.  
I really do care for him.... or her.... I truly do.... but, I don't want to get hurt. Something happens..... a car drives by.... full of screaming fans..... of....  
"The Three Lights **rock!**"  
"They drove this way!!!" Seiya swore. He looked around, then up again at the car.  
"They are **so** obsessive!" he hissed. Seiya released his magic then. He reverted back into a she. Seiya rolled up her sleeves, undid the tie and threw it to the ground. Sighed, then untied her hair. Tried to make herself look as feminine as possible. You can't do much when you are wearing a suit, and have a horde of Crazy Psycho Three Lights fans on your tail. They drove past with out looking at us.  
"Will Taiki be okay...." she murmured.  
**Kuso!** That answered her question.  
_Head down, revert to female!_ sent Seiya. _They have no interest in women!_  
**I know that!** came Taiki's 'mind' hiss. We waited a while here......  
"I didn't know we were **that** famous!" I comment. Anything to break the ice. Seiya smirks.  
"We are. It is almost sad." she crosses her arms, then looks at me. Again.  
"**Hey!**" comes a female voice. "Have you seen anybody else around here??" a brunette appears in front of us.  
"Iie. Who are you looking for?" asked Seiya. She draws an arm around me, I almost shiver at her touch. The girl is startled.  
"Oh.... you see....."  
"We've been tracking the Lights." comes a second, snootier voice. A red head appeared.  
"The who?" I ask.  
"Three Lights. Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou. We heard they drove this way." she says impatiently. We stared in shock at them.  
Unbelievable! To think that people would be **this** fixed on meeting some idols.....  
"Nope. Haven't seen them around." says Seiya smoothly. The girls glance at each other.  
"Well.... see you...." the brunette turns around, but not before taking a last look at Seiya.  
"Yeah." the red head looks as well.  
"Dike!" we hear the red head hiss to the brunette. She shoots us a disgusted look. The brunette follows suit. They finally disappear from sight. But Seiya still does not release me.  
  
  
Seiya looked down at Yaten. Her eyes were expressionless. Then, something else was in them. She leaned down, and gently brushed her lips on Yaten's. Pulled away, then leaned in again. Just once more.....  
"Aishiteru Yaten. Even if you don't care for me." Seiya picked up her tie, and began to walk off.  
  
  
Yaten raised a trembling hand to her mouth. Oh Kami..... what have I done.... Yaten turned to face the sea as she sorted out her problems. A tear ran down her face.  
Love is so hard.....  
I can never look at her in the same way..... I can't say that one word to her. Because, I'm too scared......  
Yaten turned, and began to walk towards Taiki, the car, and to Seiya.....  
  
  
I look up as Seiya approaches.  
"We best leave, there might be more lurking around." she says, referring to the fans. She reverts back to her male form, and I follow suit.  
"Hai." I agree, and we began to pack up. I slip the note book back into my pocket. We lift the basket into the booth, just as Yaten arrives. I get a good look at her. Her eyes are slightly red. Seiya, also watches her.  
"We are going?" she asks, then climbs into the car.  
"Seiya...." gives Seiya back his jacket. Nani? I had not known until just then that Seiya was jacketless. Seiya nods, and takes it.  
"It's getting a bit cold...." murmurs Yaten. She takes out her bag.  
"I'll be right back." Disappears off back down to where she came from, to change. When she is out of ear shot, I turn to Seiya.  
"Daijoubu, Seiya?" He does not answer, only watches her leave. When Yaten finally came back, She was a He. He climbed into the car.  
"Let's go." And so we did. I wish I could say something like 'We drove off into the Sunset.' But we didn't. Because it was only Three O'clock. Sad. Seiya puts on some music, this time just the radio. No Brittany Spears to listen to.....  
"That voice is just so...... sickly!" Yaten said, scowling. Seiya snorts.  
"Like someone we know....." he glances at him. Yaten scowls.  
"That girl drives me nuts!" As if on cue, 'Drive me Crazy' played.  
"Yeh gods!" he moaned. "I swear to Kami and all the other Kami's in the world, that I will **never** eat caviar again if someone puts that girl out of her misery!" Seiya changes the station.  
'Oops I did it again......'  
"Change the damn thing!" Yaten and I shout in unison. Seiya hurriedly complies. There must be a special day for Brittany Spears that we haven't heard about...... every radio station is playing one of her songs.  
"Kami kill her and I promise **never** to touch caviar again!" No prizes as to who that was.  
  
  
I look at Yaten in the back. He is scowling again.  
"I will scowl, as that is what I always do." he says. I hate it when he does that.  
"Get over it." he answers. I Sigh.  
  
  
We finally arrive back at our condo. The drive was very..... Words can't describe it. Unusually quiet. This, is something that Yaten and Seiya have to resolve though..... so I give them that chance, by making them unload the car all by themselves.  
Hm.... are there any messages?  
"Hey, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya! Just calling to tell you that the concert has been changed to a week later...." Arisawa.  
"Ohayo!!!!" Usagi-tachi.  
"Oh my god!" Fans..... Seiya and Yaten better hurry up.  
  
  
Yaten opens the booth.  
"Help me with this..... Too heavy." he says quietly. I nod in answer, and we count to three. Lift the basket together. I curse Taiki for leaving us like that.  
"Damn..... thing..... is too heavy!" grunts Yaten. He adjusts to the weight, then we begin to carry the basket up to the kitchen. Silence the whole way. Taiki is inside listening to some messages. He waves us on. We set the basket down. It's six thirty now..... took us just three hours to drive back. The phone rings again.  
"Moshi Moshi?" says Taiki. A moment, then:  
"Hello Usagi." some nods, ok's, then he hangs up.  
"Usagi invited us out to a picnic in the park tomorrow. I said yes." he says, before heading to his room. Yaten nods to me, then walks up to his own. The paino sits in the corner, and some sheet music....  
  
  
  
  
  
It is night time. A person joins another on a balcony.  
"Did I make a mistake in telling you how I feel?" asks a voice. The second doesn't answer, just leans against the railing. The two stand there in silence. Finally, the first sighs. He, for that is what the person is, turns and starts to walk back inside.  
"Don't go Seiya....." murmurs the second male. He grabs the firsts arm, and holds on. Seiya stops. Turns back.  
"Pardon?"  
"Don't go..... Seiya...." chokes out the second. "I'm sorry." Seiya walks forward again.  
"Yaten....." he whispers.  
"Don't, leave...." Yaten holds on desperately to Seiya.  
"I won't." Seiya promises the smaller bishounen. He gently pulls Yaten into a hug.... then they kiss. Just a soft touch on the lips. Just a soft touch.... but that is all they need, to show their love, ne? The lights inside dim, as the two hold on to each other.  
In the sky, the moon shines down onto them. A breeze blows gently. All is silent. All is well.  



	2. Let's drive along the coastline....

**S.Y.R.D. (Seiya and Yaten Romance Deprivation) – What to do when things get desperate.**  
**A.R.D.I. (Average Recommended Daily Intake):** Approximately five pages of romance- Seiya and Yaten is preferable. Any other pairing is (un)acceptable.  
**Ingredients:** 99% Romance, 5% contemplation, 1% Action, 0.5% Angst, 3% other, 1.5% spring rolls and fried noodles. There may be hints of Chocolate and Fanta.  
**Take unless specifically ordered by your resident Seiya and Yaten authoress NOT to take it. Not that that will ever happen. If symptoms persist, see your author.**  
WARNING! Seiya and Usagi fanfictions are hazardous to health! Over reading of this particular romance may lead to excessive eye twitching, incredible bouts of indignation, loss of sanity, and the (probable) fall of Crystal Tokyo. If there are no Seiya and Yaten romances on hand, patients are advised to find suitable (and temporary) replacements.  
  
**Misc.:** Seito no Senshi Fanfiction Corporations takes no responsibility should the patient react violently to this particular pairing, and the elements included- shoujo/shounen ai.  
Seishi Kou, head of all Seiya and Yaten romances in this organization advises that all patients have a bucket close by should they find this particular cure 'sappy and crappy.'  
She would like to thank one Takeuchi Naoko (sama) for 'allowing' her to use the characters and the anime Bishoujo Senshi Seeraa Muun. She does not own this show, or its characters; she is merely using it to make a better world.  
'I am merely doing it to make a better world. Less Seiya/Usagi, more Seiya/ Yaten. Erm, Bishoujo Senshi Seeraa Muun is © Takeuchi Naoko and all the TV people. SHUT UP SEIYA! I've told everyone!' –Seishi Kou.  
  
**_Chapter 2 of 'Let's Drive Along the Coastline….'  
  
Or, the second pointless chapter._**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Can a morning ever be this beautiful? Depends. If you are as head-over-heels in love as yours truly, and that person happens to return your affection, then yes. Should I define the term 'head-over-heels in love' to myself? Yes, since the long walk down to the kitchen requires me to keep myself busy.  
Love is something complex. Something unexplainable. It feels great when that someone loves you and you love them, but hurts like hell when they don't. Trust me. I bloody well should know.  
You have to be careful with love. It can blind you from things so obvious to the world. You could be in love with an axe murderer, and think that she was the most perfect angel in the whole entire world. And, you have to know the difference between 'love' and 'lust.' Do I REALLY need to explain to myself the meaning of 'lust?' Thank Kami, no.  
Ok… Either I'm walking too slow here, or the path to the kitchen is just longer then I first thought.  
I am pretty sure that Taiki is awake. He generally is, at this time in the morning. I'll bet two million yen that he is sitting at the kitchen table; head buried in the newspaper, as he sips his cup of coffee and manages his toast, muesli, and fruit.  
Ok… I am walking… walking… walking… I am nearing the entrance to the kitchen… turning the corner in…  
Looks like I lost to myself in the bet. Taiki is doing just that- except the fact that she is female this morning is as clear as the sun in the sky.  
"Good morning Starshine!!" Heh, Taiki surprised is pretty damn funny.  
  
  
I can only stare in shock as Seiya walks in with this 'big-ass' grin on his face.  
"Good morning Starshine!!" he 'chirps.' He smirks when I don't say anything, and I wonder for a moment what the look on my face is. I wonder again why he is so cheerful, and so… awake. He's usually dead at nine in the morning. Seiya helps himself to the bacon and eggs at the stove, then sits down and takes a slice of toast.  
"Lovely morning isn't it?" he asks, between bites. I blink- since when does he use 'lovely?' I'd expect 'smashing, great, spectacular,' but 'lovely?' And it usually takes more then a night to solve his problems. The **deep and meaningful** ones. He looked pretty upset yesterday, at Yaten and at himself.  
And then it dawns on me. He and Yaten probably worked out their differences. Sigh. I have been around Usagi for far too long.  
"So what time are we supposed to meet Usagi-tachi?" he asks now. I shrug.  
"Maybe about… 11. We were thinking of heading first to an amusement park, having a picnic there, then, maybe a quick swim followed by dancing." Seiya's eyes light up.  
"Sounds good to me," he says.  
"If Yaten ever decides to wake," I point out. He shrugs.  
"She will." I shrug at that.  
"Care to make a wager?" I ask. He frowns thoughtfully at his juice, finally shaking his head. Again, I am surprised. He's usually willing to place a bet on the doings of our Yaten. I shrug again, and return to my newspaper.  
At approximately 9:15, there is a sound of a door opening upstairs and quiet footsteps. Then there is a sound of another door slamming shut, and the shower being turned on.  
"Taiki, how much were you willing to bet?" asks Seiya.  
"My guitar." I keep my face expressionless as I silently thank Kami that he refused the bet. Seiya's mouth falls open, ad he bangs his head on the table.  
"Damn you, you screwed up person!" He always wanted that guitar.  
So close.  
Yet, so far.  
  
  
Look. Taiki Kou, otherwise known as Sailor Starmaker is bugging the hell out of me. Trust me, you have not seen a guitar until you have seen the one that Taiki owns. She- he- whatever- never uses it at concerts- uh uh, it's too good and expensive for that. No, it is only reserved for use at home, by herself, and no other. Except Kakyuu-sama. But that's beside the point.  
The point is, that that limited edition Yamaha guitar is the one thing that I want and need in the whole entire world! Object wise.  
So while I am sitting there brooding, Yaten sashays in wearing tight black jeans, and one of those little white shirts.  
"What's wrong with Seiya?" she asks. "Looks like the time when you forced him to eat his broccoli and peas." The She-Devil just smirks.  
"Ish!" I say irritably. "Could you two please hurry up? Usagi-tachi are probably waiting for us." Yaten shrugs slowly, and sits down, going through a bowl of cereal and some fruit –coughcrapcough-.  
  
  
It is really quite amusing when Seiya gets riled up over that guitar. Truly, it is. He gets the most adorable expression on his face, and there is this pout on his lips until something comes along and takes his attention.  
So now, we are in the car, to go to the amusement park, where we will meet Usagi-tachi.  
Thankfully, none of that country music crap (or Brittany Spears for that matter), is playing.  
I am leaning against Seiya, practically falling asleep- car drives are this boring, no matter how short they are!  
We finally get there, after an eternity of this loud, incessant racket that sounds whenever someone starts up a car. We go through the usual procedure of walking into the park, and looking around for Usagi-tachi.  
"Heeeey!" Seiya lifts his hand, and waves to them. All nine Solar System Senshi and one Earth Prince approach us. That green jacket just makes me want to set him on fire.  
"Hi guys!" Minako and Makoto being really cheerful.  
"Yo." Haruka nodding politely to Seiya, who looks a bit wary. Who can blame him though? The Kaze no Senshi has got it in for him.  
Hm. Maybe I should tell Seiya that the cold rage isn't really all there any more. It'll only come back if he speaks to, looks at, listens to, and touches Michiru. Or Usagi.  
Which is bound to happen sooner later. The rest of the Senshi say 'hi', Seiya and Taiki nodding and smiling. I don't want to be here, and all know that. I just want to go back to Kinmokusei but…  
Kakyuu's orders.  
I'll admit it. I hate it here. Ok, not necessarily 'hate,' but I still don't like it that much here… away from the Princess, and all. I don't ever want to have to leave Kinmokusei, and be apart from my Princess again, especially after Galaxia and Chaos.  
"We have the choice of the roller coaster, or the roller coaster." I stare Seiya.  
"You're not serious. That's not much of a choice." I stop for a moment. "No!" I finally add.  
"Oh, come on! You can choose next time!" Seiya looks pleadingly at me, and I finally nod slowly.  
  
  
I. Am. Shocked. Did Yaten- Yaten Kou, Sailor Starhealer, super egotist, super delicate soldier- just agree to going on the roller coaster? WithOUT getting in a fight with Seiya?  
I, Tenou Haruka, am damned shocked. Emphasis on 'shocked.' This is a roller coaster I am talking about. Coaster and Kou? Not a good mix.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Yaten?!" Seiya sounds shocked. He offers his arm to her, staring, and she takes it.  
"It's perfectly clear," she answers, rolling her eyes and smiling softly as she leans in. The two walk off to the ticket booth. Merp.  
"Michi?" I ask, holding my own arm out. Michiru takes it, and we follow them.  
"What do you think of that?" she sounds vaguely curious.  
"I think it's a damn good suit," is my answer. Michiru gives me a look, and I shrug. "He hasn't tried to pull any moves yet," I point out.  
"Oh Haruka. Do you not see the signs? This is the start of a wonderful, possibly slightly rocky at times, relationship!"  
"How can a relationship be rocky but wonderful at the same time?"  
"You know what I mean Ruka-chan." I love the way she says my name.  
"It's not going to last long." Who are we kidding? "Seiya fell in love with Usagi, and that he/she was in love with Kakyuu before that." Michiru rolls her eyes and smiles up at me.  
"Be nice. Don't be rude." I am just drowning in her eyes… "But, Kakyuu has her Prince and Usagi has Mamoru-san. Seiya had to get over them- and besides. Something tells me that perhaps Usagi was nothing more then a slight crush."  
"If he truly loved them though…" I start off.  
"He loves Usagi as a friend. DON'T kill him for that," she adds after my look. "And it will take a long while before the hurt of Kakyuu finally truly fades… if it ever does…"  
"Then he shouldn't be leading on Yaten."  
"Haruka. Stop trying to pull this apart. Seiya is staying away from Usagi. Shouldn't you be happy?" I have to nod at that. "He won't get over it, because he loves Kakyuu. But don't we love Usagi? Isn't that the same thing?"  
"Yes…" I love Michiru, and her ability to see things that others- like me- don't see.  
It's one of the many things I love about her.  
"I love you too, Haruka," she says smiling up at me, before resting her head on my shoulder.  
  
  
And so Yaten and I, Haruka and Michiru, are close to screaming our lungs off. The roller coast is starting, and Yaten looks scared stiff. So I take her hand, and I entwine our fingers.  
"It's just a ride. We jump higher, and face worse things as Senshi then this."  
"I'm not scared."  
"Sure, Koukou, sure."  
  
  
Maybe two hours later, the soldiers found a place underneath a huge tree and set up the picnic basket.  
"Where the hell is the basket?!"  
"… Usagi…"  
"You took the pi-ca-nic basket!"  
"She's smarter then the average bear!" Chuckling, Haruka held up the basket.  
"Gomen ne, Koneko-sama." She blinked. "That sounds…. Strange." Michiru smiled as she spread the blanket, and they all sat themselves down.  
"Makoto! You've out done yourself!" the soldiers showered praise on her, and she blushed and smiled, saying it was nothing.  
"I am starving!" Usagi immediately helped herself to some of the sushi, and Seiya poured some drinks for everyone. He gave Yaten the last cup, their hands brushing, before heaping up a plate of donuts, sushi, anything on the spread.  
"Hungry?" he murmured to Yaten. She nodded, sipped her drink, and started work on a sushi roll. Seiya's eyes gleamed when he noticed his favorite food- hamburgers.  
"Thanks Makoto," he said warmly. She nodded, and winked at Yaten. There was no noise, except for munching. After all, who could talk when Makoto's delicious cooking was in the vicinity?  
A while later, Haruka spoke.  
"So Seiya. Tell me where you bought that suit." Their eyes met, and Seiya shrugged lazily.  
"Paris." And that was all for this subject.  
When they were done, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Ami and Hotaru stood up, for a game of Frisbee. Seiya rested his head on Yaten's lap, and closed his eyes. Michiru-tachi talked about random things, looking at Seiya and Yaten once or twice before leaving them alone.  
**'Ah, this is the life.'**  
**_'So boring. So unlike home.'_**  
**'They are both the same- peaceful. But it's true; they are different.'**  
**_'I much prefer home. People do not lie.'_**  
**'Yes they do.'**  
**_'Not as much as this planet.'_** Seiya opened his eyes, and began to idly plait Yaten's hair.  
"People lie all the time, to keep out of trouble. To hide what they truly feel…" she blushed as he gazed almost pointedly into her eyes.  
"They lie all the time."  
  
Time after lunch at the amusement park seemed to fly by. Soon, the Soldiers were at the palace of Serenity and Endymion, preparing to take a swim in one of their many pools. Michiru and Ami were the first to dive in, looking absolutely delighted in their element. They were gradually joined by the others, and then Seiya, who swan dived off the highest board. It was a while before Yaten appeared, in a black bikini. She looked at the water, and wrinkled her nose, before dipping a toe in to see how cold it was.  
"The waters' great. Come on!" Taiki swam over, her posture relaxed. Yaten frowned, not liking the prospect of getting wet. Suddenly, two strong arms surrounded her, before a wet Seiya grinned, showing all her teeth.  
"Oh no…"  
"Oh yes." Seiya picked up Yaten, and jumped in. The two resurfaced, Yaten gasping for air. She glared at the raven haired woman floating on her back near her.  
"Seiya, I HATE you for doing that!" the young woman merely chuckled with laughter, and dodged two splashes of water. They were in their own little world, practically ignoring the rest.  
Yaten gasped, as she noticed Seiya creeping up towards her, ready to pull her under. She began to swim in the opposite direction, arms cutting through the water. Perhaps she wasn't as fast in the water as Michiru or Ami, but she was just as graceful. Her love caught up to her easily though, deliberately swimming slower before lunging in 'for the kill.' They resurfaced a moment later, Seiya cradling Yaten against her body. The silver haired young woman looked a bit uncomfortable, not used to being touched, but she did not say anything.  
  
"Hey! Starfighter!" Haruka grinned challengingly at her foe. "How about a race?" Seiya looked up, and raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you willing to risk the humiliation?" The Kaze no Senshi glared at her.  
"I wouldn't be the one worrying about that. What say-" she smirked at a sudden idea. "You and Yaten, against Michiru and me?" she looked to her lover for consent, who smiled gracefully and nodded. Yaten wrinkled her nose slightly when Seiya looked to her, but found herself nodding.  
"A relay then?" Ami took charge, surprising the Starlights. She had changed since they had last seen her.  
"You'll need a baton…" there were none in sight, so Taiki picked up two balls.  
"Here are the rules."  
"First swimmer will take the ball, swim to the opposite end of the pool, and back again, handing the ball to her partner."  
"Her partner will then repeat the procedure, and the first one back will win." The four competitors lined up. The other Senshi climbed out of the pool, to watch the race.  
"Ready, Set, Go!" Michiru and Yaten immediately started to swim. The smaller girl managed to keep up with Michiru more or less, but she was maybe half to one meter behind when they were back.  
Seiya smirked- though Haruka had a SLIGHT head start, it was nothing. She wasn't a Soldier of water, but she had grown up in the East of Kinmokusei. It was very hot there, and where it was hot, you sure as hell would find plenty of pools to swim in.  
They were neck on neck in the last fifty meters, but in the end, it was, surprisingly, Seiya who won. She'd started to fall behind, and all had thought that she was tiring out. She was only saving energy for a burst of speed.  
"Congratulations, Seiya." Haruka grudgingly held out a hand to shake, and Seiya shook it.  
"Good job, Tenou."  
"Oh look! They're bonding!" Yaten and Michiru looked at their lovers with amusement.  
"Next thing you know it, they'll be going out to the footy and eating nachos!" Yaten wrinkled her nose at the American pastime. Seiya and Haruka swam away from each other, identical looks of annoyance on their faces.  
  
  
They were dressed for dancing that night. Seiya in a black suit, white silk shirt, and silver jewelry. Yaten looked elegant in matching black and white, and Taiki looked just as good in a mauve dress. Haruka and Michiru looked 'absolutely adorable,' to quote Seiya with a wicked grin, in matching outfits.  
  
"Just a mineral water again, thanks." The bartender quickly refilled her drink, smiling, before leaving to tend to another customer. Yaten sipped her drink, eyes seeing everything and nothing. Seiya as dancing with Michiru; Haruka had given her blessing after Michiru's threat of the couch. She didn't feel dancing now, just felt like sitting down, relaxing, though how anyone could relax to this infernal racket was beyond her. The fast paced song ended, and for a moment, there were only the voices of the Earthian folk.  
"Requests?"  
"Six words DJ! Love, more love, some more love!" grinning, the DJ put on a new tune. Soft, and sweet, slow, easy to sway too. People moved off the stage, leaving only 'true' couples to dance. A slender hand, with slim fingers, those of musicians, took her own. She hesitated for a moment, then allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor. They walked to the center, right under the lights, and slowly held each other, swaying to the music.  
"Could I cut in?" came a low purr. Yaten looked up with a slight start, recognizing the red head from the drive. Without looking up, Seiya answered.  
"I'm sorry. This dance is reserved." The woman sized up Yaten, dislike building up in her eyes.  
  
They all watched the two. Of all people that they would fall for- their own team mates and child hood friends. An unlikely couple, considering the fact that they were as close as family. How could they view each other as anymore more then sisters, much less lovers? None of them had seen this coming, except, perhaps, Taiki and their Princess. How could a love build up from two opposites? Cut from the same tree, and yet as different as chalk and cheese. They all listened carefully, however.  
"Hey… Aren't you that dyke from yesterday?" Seiya looked up, scowling.  
"Beat it." He didn't spare her any niceties. She glared at Yaten.  
"Seiya. I'll be here if you need anyone tonight." She walked off, hips swaying. Seiya looked down into her eyes again, face serious. They all took notice of that.  
"I don't need anyone beside my side except for you." And she smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the background, was a song. It wasn't one for dancing to, more, one to listen to, and to understand the words. Perhaps the singer meant it in a different way, but in the end, it was the same thing to the couple dancing underneath the lights.  
  
_Take my hand and if I'm lying to you,  
I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
Take your time and if I'm lying to you,  
I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me._  



End file.
